Remembering Love Part II
by bk-1205
Summary: Set approx. 1 1/2 years after 'Remembering Love.' How does a near tragedy affect the Paxton family? Will they come out stronger or not?


Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or the characters. No infringement is intended.

A/N: After I wrote 'Remembering Love,' I thought the characters would leave me alone, but I was wrong. Here's another installment of the story, set about a year and a half later. I really hope you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think.

REMEMBERING LOVE, FIGHTING FEAR

After a long day at the office, Andrew Paxton was bushed. The late nights were not something he'd ever enjoyed and now they were worse. The past nine months had been among the hardest of his life . . . and the most fulfilling. He should have been home hours ago, but couldn't get away from a last minute meeting with a temperamental author. Andrew rushed around the office throwing the last two manuscripts he needed to read before going on vacation with the family into his briefcase. Grabbing his keys, he waved to few stragglers still in the office at the late hour.

Pulling out of the office garage, he realized that the rain the newscasters had predicted had finally arrived. And it was pouring. If he hadn't needed to get home, he would have hung around the office for an hour or so, but Andrew didn't have that luxury today. His parents were in town and they were scheduled to have dinner in a little over an hour, which would be cutting it close given he still had to take the Brooklyn Bridge into Long Island. With traffic and the rain, he was just hoping for the best. That was until a red corvette ran the light and plowed into him.

---

Margaret walked quietly through the house, not wanting to draw attention to herself as she checked on the twins once more. Grace, Joe and Annie were getting ready for dinner at a restaurant not far from the house. The twins were still napping which meant they would be up most of the night, but she didn't want to wake them as they had gone down late and while Joey would be fine, Anne would be cranky.

At nine months old, Joseph Andrew and Grace Anne Paxton had very distinct personalities. While Joey was extremely laid back and nothing much bothered him, Little Anne could be a bit demanding. She wanted what she wanted when she wanted it. Andrew said she got it from her mother and maybe she did. One thing was clear, she adored her father and he could always calm her down.

Back in the family room, thinking of Andrew caused her to check the clock again. He was really late. She knew he'd had a late meeting, but that should have been over a while ago.

"Shouldn't Andrew be home by now?" Joe asked from behind Margaret causing her to jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Margaret offered Joe a soft smile, "I was just thinking that and didn't hear you. You're right, he should be home." Picking up the cordless phone, she dialed his number quickly.

She heard the phone being answered and said, "Hello." When there was no answer, she said, "Hello," again.

"Who is this?" said the voice on the other end of the phone abruptly.

"I'm sorry. Who is this? I'm looking for Andrew Paxton."

"This is Captain Paul. Who are you?"

"I'm Margaret Paxton, Andrew's wife. Why are you answering his phone? Where is he?"

"Mrs. Paxton. I'm sorry to have to tell you, but your husband was in an automobile accident. He . . ."

Margaret couldn't hear what the Captain was saying for the humming in her ears as she crumbled to the floor and dropped the phone. She called Andrew's name absently. Suddenly, Margaret was that 16 year old girl again and her whole world was changing. She couldn't lose Andrew. She just couldn't.

Joe was at her side instantly and was extremely alarmed. All he knew was that something bad had happened. He called Grace and Annie not knowing what else to do for Margaret.

"What happened?" Grace asked as she rushed to Margaret's side.

"I don't know," Joe asked picking up the phone, where someone was yelling in the distance. "Hello?" After listening a few moments, he responded, "This is Andrew's father. You were just talking to my daughter-in-law. What did you tell her?"

Grace split her attention between Margaret, who she and Annie had finally gotten up from the floor and into a nearby chair, and Joe, who was speaking too softly to overhear. Joe turned stoic eyes toward her and glanced at Margaret.

Margaret was worrying all of them. She hadn't said another word since uttering Andrew's name. Annie got her a shot of Scotch and forced her to drink. They all knew Margaret wasn't much of a drinker, especially since the twins were born, but Annie was sure it would help. Margaret gasped as the liquor burned its way through her chest. She finally made eye contact with Grace and asked, "Andrew?"

Grace turned to Joe, who was still listening to someone on the other end of the phone.

"We'll have some answers in a minute, honey," Grace replied, not absolutely sure she was correct.

Joe ended the call and Grace moved to his side, asking, "What's wrong with Andrew?"

Annie sat in a chair next to Margaret holding her hands. The two looked up at Joe waiting for him to answer Grace's question. Joe took Grace's hand and moved closer to his mother and daughter-in-law.

"Andrew was in a car accident on his way home," he answered. Grace and Annie gasped at the news, tears filling Grace's eyes. Before other questions arose, Joe continued, "He's at St. Joseph's and he's unconscious, but in stable condition."

"He's alive." Margaret said and tears suddenly flooded her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she took several deep breaths closing her eyes.

"Yes, honey, he's alive," Joe confirmed. "We need to decide who's going to the hospital."

"Margaret needs to go," Annie said. "I'll stay with the twins."

"I'll stay here, too," said Grace. "In case we have to get somewhere." Turning to Joe, she added, "You take Margaret to the hospital and call us as soon as you get there and know anything."

Joe nodded and then turned to Margaret. "Honey, let's get to the hospital."

"Give me a minute," Margaret whispered walking quickly out of the room. Walking into her bedroom and closing the door for a moment, Margaret snatched a tissue from the box on the dresser glancing at the pictures of Andrew and her scattered around the room.

Margaret knew she had to pull it together for the family and for Andrew. She had to be strong for all of them. After all, where was the no nonsense woman who ran one of the best known publishing houses in New York? Buried inside the scared sixteen-year-old who lost her parents way too early.

She sighed and glanced into the mirror. Seeing the red ring around her eyes, she quickly washed her face in cold water. "Andrew is going to be fine. He's going to be fine," she said to the reflection in the mirror. "He has to be."

---

Annie, Grace and Joe watched Margaret leave the room and then turned to each other.

"I'm worried about her," Grace muttered. "I know Andrew is strong and that he's going to fight, but what if . . ."

"Don't even think that way," Annie admonished. "Andrew is going to be fine. Right, Joe?"

Both women turned to Joe for reassurance and he was happy to give it to them.

"Right, mom. The cop I spoke with said the paramedics were concerned because Andrew was unconscious, but he did respond to light and sound. That's a good sign."

"Okay," Grace said almost to herself, then pulling herself together, she added, "Okay, so our job is to take care of the babies and Margaret until he's home."

"That's what he'd want," Annie said. "He'll be fine and so will we. We have to look at the bright side here." Both Joe and Grace looked at Annie to continue, "We get to spend unsupervised time with our grandchildren. We should be able to have them good and spoiled by the time their parents get home."

Grace and Joe chuckled at that and Grace said, "Thank you Annie. I needed that."

"That's what mothers are for. You go check on her and I'll make us some tea."

---

Grabbing her purse, Margaret left her room and quickly peeked into the nursery, where the twins were lying beside each other babbling happily. Upon seeing their mother, they both reached for her.

She had just lifted Anne into her arms, when Grace wrapped an arm around her. "Annie and I will take care of them. You go take care of Andrew."

Margaret turned into her arms and hugged her close mashing Anne between them. "I love him so much."

"I know you do, honey. He loves you, too," Grace said releasing Margaret and picking Joey up from the crib and kissing him on the neck eliciting giggles from the little boy. "And he loves these two," Grace added nodding to the twins who suddenly seemed to be sensing that something wasn't right.

"And they adore him," Margaret said pasting the first genuine smile on her face since hearing of Andrew's accident. Kissing both twins on the cheek, she nodded to Grace. "I have to get to him." She left the room still carrying Anne. In the family room, she gave Anne to her name sake, pressing another kiss to both twins' foreheads and moved to Joe. "I'm ready."

With a nod to Grace and Annie, Joe took Margaret's arm and prayed that his son was okay. He didn't know how his family would handle anything else.

---

Once at the hospital, Joe found that Andrew had been admitted to the hospital and was already in a room. The only thing that continued to concern the hospital staff was Andrew's lack of consciousness. Otherwise, he was in good shape. He was bruised from the airbag deploying, but nothing was broken. They had already run a CAT scan and were waiting for the results.

Joe and Margaret entered the room. Joe moved to the bed and ran a hand over his son's head whispering to him. Margaret stood by the door as her past rushed to the present. She'd stood in a hospital room like this one when her parents had been hit head-on by a semi. That they hadn't both been killed instantly was a miracle.

Her father had died on the way to the hospital, but her mother had held on for days, although she never really regained consciousness. At least that's what the nurses told her. Margaret remembered sitting by her mother's bed begging her not to leave her alone, but no amount of pleading could keep her mother alive. That was the moment Margaret had decided that the pain of loss was too much to risk ever again.

That was until the man lying in the hospital bed across the room had broken through her defenses. Now she had to plead with him the same way she'd pleaded with her mother. He could not leave her and his children alone. She wouldn't allow it.

Finally taking tentative steps to the bed, she gingerly lifted his left hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. Not saying a word, Joe quietly left the room feeling as if he were intruding on an intimate moment.

"Hi," she whispered, glancing at the machines around the room beeping at her, before returning her gaze to his face. "You gave us all a really bad scare," she sighed. "I really need you to wake up for me. The doctors are worried because you haven't waken up yet. I know how you like to sleep in on the weekend and that you haven't been able to do that lately with the twins, but I really need you to wake up."

As he lay there so still, Margaret choked back tears. Then she closed her eyes and confessed, "I know I've told you before that I never expected to find love. I was so scared of the pain love can cause that I just thought to hell with that. Then you came along and claimed my heart and gave me a family. I don't remember what life was before you, but I know it wasn't really living. I need you and your children need you. You've got to wake up, because I love you too much to let you go."

Margaret's breath caught in her chest when she felt Andrew grip her hand at the same time she felt his right hand cup her cheek. Her eyes popped open to meet his, then promptly flooded with tears.

"I love you, too."

The next moment she was in his arms, sobbing. Andrew held her close, rubbing her back and uttering calming words until the tears ceased. Margaret leaned back before pressing a kiss to Andrew's lips.

"I love you."

"I know," he returned, cupping her face and pulling her into another kiss.

"I was so scared," she admitted, when he released her. "I thought we were going to lose you . . . that I was going to lose you."

Andrew gave pulled her back into a tight hug and said into her hair, "Mags . . . I'm so sorry. When that car hit me, I was thinking about getting home to you guys."

"I'm just glad you're here with me now and that you're awake," she said, pulling away from Andrew, but he resisted. "I need to get the doctor in here to check you out."

"Wait for just a minute," he countered. "Just let me hold you for a minute and then you can go."

"Okay," she said relaxing into his arms, "but I've got to tell your dad. He's outside. We need to call your mom and Gammy. They stayed home with the twins."

"How are Joey and Anne?"

"Missing you, I'm sure," she replied with a grin, then leaned back to see his face. "They saw your picture today and Anne said 'da da'. Soon after, her brother was mimicking her and pointing at your picture."

The grin that covered his face lit the room. "That's their first word."

"I know," she confirmed. "They adore you."

"Not just me," he said, rubbing her nose with his. He kissed her then let her go. "Okay, go get a doctor and my dad. I need to get home to my children."

"Don't push it okay," she replied, moving toward the door. "You may have to stay."

"Nope."

"Andrew, if the doctor says you need to stay, you're staying. Period." Margaret stood her ground just inside the door and gave him a look that meant he wouldn't win this argument.

He sighed rolling his eyes, "Okay, but if the doctor says there's no reason for me to stay, I'm leaving with you guys."

"No argument from me on that," she said, tossing a saucy smile at him before leaving the room.

Outside, she took a deep breath and smiled. Turning toward the nurse's station, she told the first nurse she saw that Andrew was awake. The nurse immediately and made a notation in a chart at the station, while picking up the phone and making a call. Margaret turned to the waiting room, where Joe was on the phone. Signaling him, he pulled the phone away from his ear and she said, "He's awake and he appears fine." Joe returned the phone to his ear and relayed the information to Grace on the other end of the phone. He quickly ended the call with a promise to call back when he had more information.

The next hour was filled with activity. Additional tests were run to ensure that Andrew was okay. After much discussion and strict instructions to rest for the next few days, Andrew was allowed to go home under Margaret's care. From the discussions held between her and his doctor, Andrew knew that Margaret was going to be worse than any drill sergeant.

---

Grace, Annie and the twins met them at the front door when they arrived home just after midnight with hugs and kisses. Upon seeing Margaret and Andrew, the twins broke into simpering whines, reaching for their parents. Andrew felt okay except for a slight headache and some soreness, but he wasn't ready to wrestle with the rambunctious twins. Kissing them both, Andrew allowed Margaret to usher him to their bedroom and help him into bed. He had decided on the way home to enjoy letting her take care of him. He might as well; as it was clear she was going to do just that regardless.

After getting Andrew settled, Margaret moved to the nursery where her children were still fighting sleep. They would eventually pass out, but Anne and Joey were giving their grandmothers a run for their money. Margaret realized that they had never gone to bed before without seeing at least one of their parents first. There had been late nights, but unless they were out of town, both Andrew and Margaret made a point to be home before the twins' bedtime.

Asking Grace to take Anne in one rocking chair while she occupied the other with Joey, she picked up their favorite book and began to read while rocking gently. Within minutes the twins' eyelids were drooping. By the end of the story, both babies were sound asleep. Putting the twins together in Joey's crib for the night, Margaret took a moment to thank God for her family. She gave Grace a quick hug and hurried to her bedroom where Andrew had also fallen asleep.

---

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"What the . . .," Andrew muttered when the cell phone went off an hour later waking him from a sound sleep.

"I have to wake you every hour to make sure you're okay," Margaret whispered beside him.

"Margaret, I'm fine. I would be better if you let me sleep the rest of the night," he groaned.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to follow the doctor's orders to the letter," she replied, curling up closer to him.

Wrapping an arm around her, Andrew stroked her back until she fell asleep and then glared at her cell phone.

---

Hours later, while the house was still quiet, Andrew stood over Joey's crib in the nursery for a long time just watching the twins' chests rise and fall. There were times that he still couldn't believe that he and Margaret had made these two perfect little beings. They were so different, but so very much alike. It was clear just by watching them that they adored each other. They were the second best thing to happen to him.

Just then, he felt Margaret wrap her arms around his waist from behind and press a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"You better be careful or my wife might catch you," he said softly to not wake the twins. He took Margaret's hands in his and wove their fingers together at his stomach.

"Oh, I'm sure I can take her," she muttered back.

"Really? I don't know. She's a bit of a freak," he countered and then had to stifle a shriek when she pinched him.

"Very funny," she replied, leaning around his shoulder, glancing down at the twins. "What are you doing up? And why didn't my cell phone alarm go off?"

Andrew glanced down at her and sighed. "When you went back to sleep, I turned it off. I'm fine and just needed a couple of hours of uninterrupted sleep."

"Andrew . . .," She said in reprimand.

"I know. Something could have happened, but it didn't. I'm here and I'm fine. You're fine. The twins are fine. It's all good." He tilted around, still holding her hands and pressed a hard kiss to her lips. "Okay?"

"Okay," she agreed, then added, "but if you feel bad or anything, you'll tell me, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay," she conceded, then looked down at smiled. Andrew followed her gaze and smiled as well. "Look who's awake."

Lying there as quite as a mouse was Joey, playing with his toes and smiling at his parents. After a few minutes, he lifted his arms to his father to be picked up.

Andrew released Margaret's hands and gingerly lifted Joey from the crib and cradled the baby to his chest. Margaret ran a gentle hand over Joey's head and kissed the baby's cheek.

"Joey, why are you awake?" Andrew asked a soft voice, which was followed quickly by a huge yawn from Joey. "Oh, so you're not really awake, you just wanted to see daddy for a minute before you go back to sleep." Andrew walked the length of the nursery murmuring to Joey the whole time, so as not to wake Anne who would have a much harder time falling back to sleep. After a few minutes of pacing, Joey was asleep against Andrew's shoulder.

"You are so good with them," Margaret said from her place by the crib where she'd stood guard over Anne.

"I'm their father. What do you expect?" he returned arrogantly, glancing down at his son.

Margaret rolled her eyes playfully, then said, "He looks just like you."

"Not really," Andrew replied, still looking at his son. "He has your eyes."

"That's all. He's Paxton through and through." Margaret returned and then looked down at the little girl in the crib. "So is Anne for that matter."

"She may look like a Paxton, but she's a Tate," Andrew said, following Margaret's gaze at Anne. "Princess Anne is definitely your daughter."

"I don't think I like the way that sounds," Margaret said with a frown.

Andrew chuckled softly, "I just mean she likes things done the way she likes 'em. She's your daughter."

"That sounds like an insult."

"I love you just the way you are," he said with a quick kiss to her lips. "It's not an insult, just a fact of life."

"Well, insult or not, you need to put him down before his absence wakes his sister," Margaret commented and waited for Andrew to comply. Once Joey was back in the crib, she took his hand and led him out of the nursery. "Let's go back to bed."

He happily followed. Getting into the bed, he pulled her to him and took her lips in a passion filled kiss.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked against her lips.

"I think so. Is it as much as I love you?" she countered, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"More." Andrew pulled away only to follow her neckline with his lips.

"I don't think that's possible," Margaret gasped as sensation upon sensation bombarded her.

"Let me show you." Andrew nipped at her ear lobe

"Andrew, we shouldn't," Margaret said trying to regains some control. "You were just in an accident."

"And I'm fine," he said holding her gaze. "Let me show you."

At her nod, Andrew proceeded to show her exactly how precious she was to him. Later, while they were still joined, Margaret said, "Thank you."

"For?" Andrew asked absently, stroking her back.

"For loving me and giving me our family . . . for making me face my fears."

"I didn't have a choice. I love you more than I ever thought possible and I don't know if I could live this life without you."

"You could."

"I don't think so. I'm strong, but I'm stronger with you. I know that. You should too," he said, shifting his hips and causing Margaret to gasp at the movement. He added, moving again, "Never forget that you are a part of me, as I'm a part of you."

Margaret shuddered, unable to talk as Andrew took her to paradise. She realized that no matter what happened they would always be together. Love like theirs lived on in their children and in those around them. Margaret looked past the fear she still carried and gloried in the love. Love was after all the only thing that mattered.


End file.
